


Melody

by musu10018



Category: overwatch, 守望先锋
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: #莫伊拉|西格玛#有手淫情节





	Melody

他已经很久没被称呼过“希尔伯伦”这个名字了，以至于被喊道的时候还有点恍惚，他抬头望去，一个橘色头发的女人站在监狱前，脸上的神情模糊不清。

“你是谁？“他躺在监狱的床上，那些给精神病人穿的衣服束缚着他的躯体，将他牢牢地固定在这个阴暗潮湿的地方，在经历了那些”实验“之后，他已经对自己的命运不报有任何希望。

橘色头发的女人笑了笑，她径直穿过了牢笼，希尔伯伦亲眼看着她的身体在一瞬间变化为雾状，然后又复原。

她蹲在希尔伯伦的身边，异色瞳，穿着医生的大褂，身材修长挺拔，搭在他床边的手臂上有黑色的青茎，她的指甲尖而长，涂着黑紫色的染料，像是一尾蛇。

“莫伊拉奥德莱恩，你可以叫我莫伊拉。”她的声音听起来像是中世纪的巫师，低沉而沙哑。

希尔伯伦先是没说话，他不确定这个女人要干什么，上位者把他丢在这里等死，而他也完全无法控制自己的力量，自从他被丢在这，就整日被那些声音、那些数据所折磨，他很久没见到活人了。

如果莫伊拉算活人的话。

“别担心，天才。我知道你在想什么，但我可以保证，你的生活从今天起会大不一样。”莫伊拉笑了笑，从鼻腔挤出来的声音泛着冷意和她特有的低沉。

“他们不会同意你把我带走的。”希尔伯伦躺在橘色的衣服里，毫无表情地说。

莫伊拉的手隔着衣服摸上他胸前的名牌，希尔伯伦打了一个寒战，“我不需要他们的同意，我为‘黑爪’工作，而你将会是我的下一个同事。”

“现在，告诉我，你被关了多久了？”她眯起眼睛打量着那个名牌，“实验体西格玛？”

“时间不过是幻觉罢了。”希尔伯伦说，“引力，物理，这些才是宇宙的真谛。”

莫伊拉笑了出来，“真是有趣的假设，但我同意你说的，科学才会揭示真相。”

她的手像一阵雾，透过那件囚衣直接碰触到了西格玛的皮肤，男人的肌肤透着冰冷，长期见不到阳光导致那些皮肉泛着死亡的惨白。

“Poor practices。”她听见西格玛说。

坏医生发出了愉悦的笑声，她的手径直往下，摸上了西格玛垂下来的阴茎，她的手太冰了，像是白骨，又像是死亡本身。

莫伊拉的手动的很机械，但西格玛确实太久没有感知到“性”的快乐，他很快就勃起了。

“Grant”她说。

没人对这个场景感到异议，西格玛沉默的感受着快感，过长的指甲偶尔会刮到他，但他一言不发，像是被引力冲昏了头，他的呼吸变得急促——

然后莫伊拉停了下来。

“你知道他们怎么说我吗？”莫伊拉的右手伏在他的额前，“一手天堂，一手地狱。”

西格玛感觉大脑传来炸裂般的疼痛，那些公式在他的脑子里打架，可他的阴茎又被握住了，莫伊拉的左手很温暖，温暖的滚烫，西格玛在疼痛与欢愉中挣扎。

“屈服于我的意志。”他听见莫伊拉在他的耳边呢喃。

西格玛想莫伊拉说的对，绝望是另一种冷静，他在狭小空间内的黑暗中挣扎，直到莫伊拉的到来，可这并不是解脱，只是给了他另一种选择。

他感到头晕目眩，大脑开始逃离他的掌控。那些他一直妄想逃脱的东西铺天盖地地向他涌来，他听见嗡鸣声、听见人的叫喊和哭泣、听见自己的血液在流淌。

在崩溃的前一刻，他表情狰狞的看向莫伊拉：“这是……什么声音？”

“你听，西格玛“，莫伊拉掐着他的脖子笑了

——宇宙在向我们唱歌。


End file.
